The Complications of a Ninja
by DarkMaidenTerri
Summary: full sum inside.The 4th had just sacrificed himself for the village which resulted in him leaving his young wife and their newborn son.Somehow the Kazekage convinces the woman to take Gaara.This is the life of 2 demon host and how they struggle to acheive
1. Chapter 1

**Terri:This is the reason why my updating on Cyberlinked was so slow. I was listening to this song and this idea for tis story was just stuck in my head. Yes my updating will be slower. Sorry but I just had to get this out. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:My name isn't Kishimoto and I'm not a guy.**

**Summary:**The 4th had just sacrificed himself for the village which resulted in him leaving his young wife and their newborn son. Somehow the Kazekage convinces Naruto's mother into taking in Gaara. This is the life of 2 demon host and how they struggle to achieve their dreams. Ratings will change.

**Pairings:**

**Arashi/Meyumi**

**Meyumi?**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Gaara/OC **

**Kakashi/Anko**

**Obito/OC**

**other pairings will be reveled later in the story and there will be Sakura bashing but only a little. **

**Ages:**

**Meyumi:16, 22, 28...**

**Arashi, the 4th:18(time of death)**

**Kakashi:14, 20, 26...**

**Obito:14, 20, 26...**

**Rin:14, 20**

**Naruto:Newborn, 1,2 days, 6 yrs, and 12 yrs...**

**Gaara:6, 12...**

**0o0o0 The Complications of a Ninja 0o0o0**

**o0o o0o o0o Chapter 1 o0o o0o o0o**

Meyumi felt tears roll down he face. Jiraiya had just delivered her child and she was now holding the tiny boy in her arms.

Meyumi was a now a teen mother, although she didn't want to, but some things you just can't prevent. Her child reminded her so much of the man she would lose. He had the same warm blue eyes and the same unruly blonde hair.

She was afraid. She didn't know what to do. She needed him and he needed her. She smiled at the boy through her tears. He turned in her embrace and looked up at her with those oh so blue eyes. He inserted his tiny fist into his mouth.

A man with the same unruly hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

"Meyumi."his voice was calm.

The girl's head snapped up at the call of her name. Tears continued to paint her cheeks. She moved over on the bed and motioned for the man to sit down. When he did he wrapped an arm around Meyumi's figure.

"I love you."he whispered.

"I love you too Arashi-kun."

He chuckled,"You aren't gonna stop calling me that are you?"

"No."she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He chuckled and hugged his family tight. "Naruto will save us all one day."

'So he finally picked a name.'Meyumi thought as she smirked into her husband's embrace.

**o0o The Next Day o0o**

Meyumi fell to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears and sweat rolled off her face only to be soaked up by the ground. She couldn't watch the man she loved more than life itself die. She didn't care if the entire village would perish because of the Kyuubi's wrath. She knew she was being selfish but she didn't want him to leave her.

The sound of a body hitting the ground and the crying of a baby echoed on the battlefield. Meyumi's cry could be heard for miles. She shouted to the sky...

"ARASHI"

**o0o o0o o0o 6 years later o0o o0o o0o**

"Mama, does Suna have ramen?"a little blonde boy whined in Western.

He was around 6. He had messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on each side of his tan face. He was the definition of kawaii. Looks can be deceiving. He could take down a low ranked genin if he stopped wasting chakra and would pay attention. Someday he would be a legendary ninja, but for now he was plain old Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto no more speaking in Western okay."a woman with long black hair with neon blue tips.

She was around 22. Her hair stopped at the small of her back and was tipped with a dark neon blue color. Her eyes were a breathtaking shade of onyx. She had a well devolved body and men would drool at the sight of her. If she were to be ranked as a ninja she would easily make ANBU, but for now she was the everyday citizen Uzumaki Meyumi.

He frowned but nodded. They walked towards the hidden village only to find that the entrance was blocked.

"Woman who are you and what is your business here?"

Meyumi scowled and answered the question through clenched teeth."I am Uzumaki Meyumi and this is my son Uzumaki Naruto. We are here because we have business with the Kazekage."

The guard nodded,"He has been expecting you for some time now. You may enter."

Meyumi placed placed her son on her back and took off towards the Kazekage tower...

**Kazekage Tower...**

Megumi and Naruto entered the Kazekage's office.

There was a well built man sitting at the desk. He had short red hair and teal eyes. In front of the desk were 3 children. One looked exactly like the Kazekage with the exception of black rings around his eyes. The next child had spike blonde hair pulled up into 4 ponytails. There was another boy. He had brown hair and as sorta round.

Naruto walked towards the 3 children while his mother advanced the Kazekage.

"Alright Kazekage-sama why did you call for me?"Meyumi demanded.

"Still like to get straight to the point don't we _May May_?"

"Do NOT call me that."

"But Ar-"the Kazekage didn't get to finish his sentence. A kunai whizzed by his ear and he decided to leave the sentence.

"Time apparently doesn't heal all wounds."the Kazekage said a note of sympathy in his voice.

"Hai."her voice was sad,"Please Kazekage-sama just tell me what you called me here for."

He sighed,"I need to ask you a favor. You are the mother of a jinchuuriki are you not?"

Meyumi glared at the term but nodded.

"As you know my wife is dead and I know nothing of caring for children, let along 3 of them, and the fact that I'm the Kazekage makes the situation even worse. So I was wondering if you could take my youngest son, the jinchuuriki, and raise him until he is old enough to take care of himself."the redhead said all of this with a smirk.

"NANI? You sick twisted little d-"Meyumi felt something pulling at her denim skirt. She looked down to see the boy with the black rings around his eyes handing her a rose.

She gave him a small smile."What is this for little guy?"

"You sounded mad so I tried to make you a rose so you would be happy again. It's not very good though."

"It's beautiful. Thank you."she gave him a small smile and looked back at the Kazekage. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair."Is this him?"

"Yep. His name is Gaara."he grinned.

"Damn those uber kawaii chibi eyes. I'll take him."

"Great!"

"But you have to give me a 4th of your check every month."

"What for?"

"I'm taking _your_ kid ain't I."

The Kazekage sighed."Deal."

Meyumi grinned. She didn't really need the money but it was always good to have extra. Hell she had enough money stored away to support her and 4 other people for 10 years at the most but he didn't need to know that.

"Go get his stuff and make sure he packs light. Once we start walking we ain't stopping for no one. Oh yeah give me my money."Meyumi continued to grin at the Kazekage.

**o0o o0o An Hour Later o0o o0o**

The three travelers stood at the gates of Suna.

"Mama, where are we going this time?"the little blonde boy asked.

"A place called Konoha."she said with a grin.

"What's that?"he frowned.

"A beautiful place. The place where it all started. The place where you were born."she gave both boys a small smile and the began their journey to Konohagakure.

It would be a while before they got to the village. A little under a week. During that time they didn't really do anything. Meyumi read an Icha Icha book, she didn't really care if the two boys say it. With all the perverts in Konoha they were bound to see one anyways. Besides Naruto had already read halfway through one when the were traveling in the west. Naruto talked on and on about nothing until Meyumi put a silencing jutsu on him. Then he fumed that is until he found a small tan kitsune with big blue eyes. He named her Ree. Gaara practiced making roses out of sand and chakra. When he wasn't doing that he was playing with Naruto and Ree.

They finally, after 6 days, reached the towering gates of Konohagakure. Outside were two ANBU guards. One had spiky black hair and wore a raven mask. He was reading one of the famous Icha Icha books. He seemed oddly familiar to Meyumi. The other had long chestnut brown hair that stopped at the back her kneecaps. She wore a mask that resembled a gazelle.

"Please state your names and your business in Konohagakure."the man said after he put away his book.

"I am Uzumaki Meyumi and these two boys are my children. We are here to rejoin Konoha."she had a look of pride on her face. Gaara looked up at her with wide disbelieving eyes waiting to fix her statement. When she didn't he looked down at the ground. He wore a true smile.

"Are you missing nins?"the black haired man asked.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She figured out who the man was. She grinned like a Cheshire cat causing the ANBU to get into a fighting stance. "Wow Obito-_chan_ you can't even remember your own sister."

"May May."he whispered. He pulled the raven haired girl into a bone crushing hug that she gladly returned. He cried tears of joy into his mask.

"We thought you were dead. We were all worried. It's been 6 years and you don't-"

"Mama, who the hell is this guy? How come you said you was his sister? You said everyone in your family and dad's family was dead. What's going on?"Naruto yelled.

Obito smirked."Who's the loudmouth brat?"

"Why you dirty old ge-"Naruto began but was kindly interrupted by his mother.

Meyumi frowned."That loudmouth brat just so happens to be my son, and Naruto that dirty old geezer happens to be your uncle. I thought he was dead because of the massacre."

"Who's the redhead?"

"He is Gaara the son of the Kazekage. I took him in as mine and I'll be damned if I treat him any differently from Naruto."

Gaara continued to smile at the ground. He had never know his mother so he never knew what it was like to have one. When they first left Suna he was uneasy around them. He had just started to warm up to them when Meyumi claimed him as her son. He felt as if he was the happiest person in the world. It was then that Gaara had his first dream. He would defeat, no become the Kazekage and protect his newly found mother with his life.

"Well don't you have to join Konoha?"Obito grinned behind his mask.

Meyumi smiled and picked up **her **boys and took off towards the Hokage's tower.

**TBC**

**Character Profile**

**Name:**Uzumaki Meyumi, Uchiha Meyumi

**Alias:**May May(to Obito, Kakashi, Arashi)

**D.O.B.:**July 16(22 years old)

**Sign:**Cancer

**Height:**5'7''

**Weight:**129

**Blood Type:**Type O

**Personality:**Proud, short tempered,confident, childish, wise, flirtatious

**Favorite Food**:Lemon Pepper Chicken

**Least-Favorite Food:**Tempura

**Who She'd Like To Fight:**Tsunade

**Favorite Phrase:**(winks and blows kiss)I _am _to young to be a mother aren't I.

**Hobbies:**Toying with men, flirting, messing with her kids, reading, training with katanas or small hand fans

**Appearance**:She normally wears a short denim skirt and her headband as a belt. Her shirt is a black spaghetti strapped shirt. It has a v-cut and an Uchiha on the side. Her hair is mostly worn down although she might wear it in individual braids. It always has neon blue tips. She occasionally wears a furisode.

**Other:**Meyumi may flirt to get her way but she is not one to be underestimated. She has a fully devolved Sharingan and is built for speed and flexibility. She has good chakra control and loves ninjutsus. She hardly uses genjutsus unless it's her Sharingan doing them. The reason she hardly uses them is because she isn't too good with them. She is above average in taijutsu due to her constant training.

**Terri:Well there's the beginning. I hope you all like it. A few other things. Obito is alive because well he never died. Kakashi is still the Copy-nin and has the Sharingan. Why will be explained later in the story. I picked the age for the 4th by pulling numbers out of a hat. I couldn't decide how old I wanted him to be. Yes Naruto has Uchiha blood and is a cousin of Sasuke. Naruto will have the Sharingan but his father had a blood limit so yes he has 2 blood limits. No the 4th's name is not really Arashi. I just heard a rumor that it was but this has not yet been confirmed. Also it is just a rumor that the 4th is Naruto's father. The Uchiha massacre happened when Sasuke was 8. I am aware of this. He is now 7 so I only boosted it by a year. Yes Sasuke is older than Naruto. If you have any more questions or concerns then please send them to me in a review. Ja ne**


	2. Ramen Hunt and Love

**Terri:Hello. The inspiration for this chapter was the song Alive With the Glory of Love by Say Anything. Also this chapter is dedicated to my 2 year old nephew Ricky the 3rd. I hope he's doing good. Hope I see you soon lil man man. I hope this is long enough. Be alive Naru-chan.**

**Disclaimer:I am a girl. Not a guy. A girl. I do not own Naruto. Even in my dreams I don't own it. I kidnap the characters though.**

**Ages:**

**Meyumi:22**

**Naruto:6**

**Gaara:7(he was born in January and I sorta forgot(sweatdrops))**

**Obito:20**

**Kakashi:20**

**0o0o0 The Complications of a Ninja 0o0o0**

**o0o o0o o0o Chapter 2 o0o o0o o0o**

Meyumi grinned when she sat the two boys down. Gaara was extremely pale. He was definitely not expecting that. Ree was clinging tightly to Naruto's hair. Naruto, who was immune to his mother's routine, was busy trying to detach Ree from his head.

"Alright come on."Meyumi said giving them a big grin. She gently pulled Ree off of Naruto's head and handed her to him. The little kitsune curled up until she resembled a ball of fluff. The three walked into the Hokage's office.

Meyumi grinned her famous grin,"Years until they get a new Hokage, ne? Man I bet you were pissed when they called you back."

"You have some nerve to come to my village and insult me, the Hokage."Sarutobi frowned.

"I'm not insulting the Hokage. I just trying to make conversation with a cranky old man."Meyumi's grin grew.

The Hokage's eyes went wide."M-Meyumi?"

"Who else would I be?"she smirked a smirk worthy of an Uchiha,"I'm guessing you already know why we're here."

He nodded. "I was told that a woman and two children wanted to join our village. I never knew it would you."

"Kaa-san, who is this old guy?"Naruto whined. He was tired of meeting people he didn't know. That was probably because they were over twice his age. When they were traveling he met kids his age or a few years older than him. He wasn't to fond of older people.

"This is the strongest nin in this village. Sandaime Hokage or as I like to call him ojisan."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms like he often did when he was in deep thought."Okay ojisan if mom says you're strong then you've got to be one of the best."

Meyumi nodded,"Yes he is. He could easily beat me."

"Alright then. I'll get strong and beat him. Then I'll become Hokage and be stronger than you too."Naruto half yelled.

Sarutobi chuckled."Confident like you. I assume this is Naruto."

Meyumi nodded. "And this little redhead is Gaara."

Gaara looked around the room until his eyes came to meet with the Hokage's. Sarutobi stared back into his. '_Those eyes. They are so cold. Never have I seen such eyes on someone so young. No I have. On another. On Uchiha Sasuke. Only someone who has seen great tragedy...'_

"Hello. Old man. Are you dead or something? Hello." Meyumi waved her hand in front of his face.

The Hokage blinked."Sorry I spaced out. What were you saying?"

"Can we join the village or not?"she asked becoming impatient.

"Yes, of course. But first you must be interrogated. You must also sign a contract stating your loyalty to Konohagakure. I will assume that these two,"Sarutobi nodded at Naruto and Gaara,"would follow you to the end of the end of the earth if the situation called for it so your signature should cover for both of them. As for the interrogation I believe that they are a little to young for that. Don't you two agree?"

Gaara nodded once while Naruto nodded ferociously.

"So why don't you two go out and explore the village and Meyumi if you would kindly follow Hotaru to the interrogation room we could discuss more important matters." Sarutobi laced his fingers when he finished talking.

"C'mon Gaara."Naruto yelled grabbing Gaara's shirt sleeve and picking up the fuzz ball known as Ree. He pulled them both out the door leaving Meyumi, Hotaru, and Sarutobi alone.

Meyumi frowned. "They get to have all the fun."

**The Village**

"Naruto slow down."Gaara ALMOST yelled.

The hyperactive blonde didn't seem to hear him. He was to preoccupied with finding his precious ramen and filling his near empty stomach.

They turned a corner and all Naruto saw was something with what appeared to be white eyes. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and a lightweight figure was on top of him. He felt the weight being lifting off of him so he slowly rose to his feet to see what had knocked him down and to yell at them a little too but what he saw made him stop. It was a girl around his age. She had large white(or at least he thought they were white)eyes, a bright red round face, short indigo hair, and two indigo locks sat perfectly framing her face. She wore an oversized black T-shirt and some dark blue capris.

"Hey watch where you're going!"yelled the other girl.

That was when Naruto noticed the other two girls. She had shoulder length pink hair and deep jade green eyes. She too looked to be about his age. She wore a short sleeved red button up shirt(it was unbuttoned), a white tanktop, and white capris.

The last girl was the one who had yelled at Naruto. She had shoulder length blond hair and clear blue eyes. Like the others she looked about his age. She wore an orange spaghetti strap top and a denim skirt. She looked kinda scary when she glared at him like that.

Gaara glared back at the girl."Let's go Naruto."

"Uh...But...Okay. Sorry."Naruto said feeling slightly guilty when he saw how terrified the other girl who fell on him was.

Naruto picked up that oh so lovable ball of fluff known as Ree and followed Gaara. He didn't realize that they didn't have any clue as to where they were going. He was to busy thinking about that girl with the white eyes. Even in all his years of travel he hadn't seen someone with eyes like that except for another girl he knew by the name of Jamille(**Terri:She's a friend of mine and she wears silver contacts. Her hair is long and brown so she reminds me of a Hyuuga.)**and she had no family. He couldn't help but to be interested in this other girl.

"Naruto."Gaara called pointing at something.

"RAMEN."the hyperactive blonde yelled scaring poor Ree and several innocent bystanders.

He raced to the stand and quickly ordered a steamy hot bowl of beef flavored ramen.He gobbled it down in a couple of seconds and ordered another bowl. Ree watched with mild interest. Gaara slowly approached the table. He didn't order anything. He just waited for Naruto to finish his meal.

_**Meanwhile**_

"I already you Ibiki I have no clue of my cousin's whereabouts and I have no clue about Orochimaru's location."Meyumi answered for the 6th time.

"How can you still call that coldblooded monster family?"asked the other ninja only to be ignored by Meyumi.

"We were sure he would go to you because..."Ibiki stopped in mid-sentence.

"Because of what?"Meyumi asked, an eyebrow raising.

Ibiki sighed."Well, he wouldn't go for Obito because he only has the Sharingan in one eye and Itachi, we heard that he beat him into a near death state a couple of years ago so he's too powerful. That only leaves you and one other person."

"Wait there's another Uchiha?"Meyumi asked, this time both her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, Sasuke. He has not yet produced the Sharingan."Ibiki paused.

Meyumi's response to this was a sigh.

"We were sure he would try to go after you or your son."Ibiki stated.

"Why Naruto? He has no Uchiha resemblance and I doubt he will inherit the Sharingan."she was confused.

"Orochimaru knows that he is Arashi's son so even if he doesn't get the Sharingan he has Arashi's bloodlimit to fall back on and if he doesn't get either he's still got the Kyuubi in him. Also you have to consider the other possibilities. What if he were to inherit both bloodlimits? That and Kyuubi's power is more than enough to destroy the strongest of villages and you of all people should know that Konoha is no pushover."he explained.

The other nin's eyes widened.'_That boy...he's Arashi's son...No he can't be the Kyuubi...but if what Ibiki says is true then...That blond brat is..._'

"You have no useful information. You are dismissed."Ibiki spoke his disappointment obvious.

'_How can Sandaime allow that monster to live here. I must warn the others._'the other nin continued to pondered.

Meyumi rose to her feet and walked out of the interrogation room ignoring the glare from the other interrogator.

"Dickhead."she whispered as she walked past him. She closed the door as she exited.

The other interrogator immediately began to round on Ibiki,"Why were you so easy on that woman? She's hiding something."

Ibiki frowned."Hush Hotaru. If Meyumi had more information she wouldn't have given it to us if we were rude. She is the most stubborn person I know and she doesn't cave in to pressure."

"But-"Haiku started.

"Let's report back to the Hokage."Ibiki silenced Haiku.

**The Village**

"Hmm. If I remember correctly _his _favorite place for ramen Ichiraku's. So I just go left here and it'll be right at the end of the road."Meyumi smiled. She was obviously pleased with herself for remembering where _his _favorite place was.

She walked down the street and to her pleasure she saw a blonde, a redhead, and about 10 bowls of ramen. She sighed and quickened her pace to make sure Naruto was paying for his own meal. There was no way in hell she was paying for all of that ramen. By the time she reached him Naruto was finishing his 12th bowl.

"Mofe pleashe!"he said. Ramen bits flew everywhere.

Meyumi began to pinch an pull at his cheeks."I hope you have enough money for that squirt."she said while laughing at the irritated look on the blonde's face.

"Haish. Haish.(Hai. Hai)"he said finally escaping her pinching fingers.

Meyumi smiled and took a seat on the opposite side of Naruto, a smile on her face. She felt tears forming in her eyes. _He_ took her here on their first date. She was angry that he would take her to a cheap stale-looking ramen joint. That was until she took her first bite. It was delicious and she could she why he was such a ramen fanatic. Meyumi ordered a bowl of pork flavored ramen. _His _favorite. A tear rolled down her face as she savored her first bite.

"Kaa-san are you okay?"Naruto stopped eating his ramen and looked up at his mother. Gaara also wore a look of concern. Ree whined in a cute way then jumped into Meyumi's lap. She began to nuzzle her stomach. It was her way of showing her worry.

Meyumi smiled her brightest smile. "Just memories."

Naruto frowned and looked back down at his 13th bowl of ramen. It suddenly tasted stale. He hated when his mother was sad. It made him sad too. She said it was just a memory but he couldn't help but to wonder what it was about. She aways seemed so happy when she was dreaming or when she was fantasizing about something but so sad when she realized it wasn't real. He wanted to know what it was about so he could make her happy but she never told.

He sighed and forced the rest of his ramen down his throat . He waited for his mother to finish. This was one of the few times he didn't feel hungry.

_**Meanwhile in an Unknown Village**_

"No you can't leave me too. Please Kimimaru-san don't leave me like mommy. Please."cried a little girl. She was about 6 with dark green hair and the palest of lavender eyes. She wore a light green kimono with dark green leaves on it. Tears rolled down as she tugged on the sleeve the a nine year old boy.

"Get off of me Jamille."he said pushing her to the floor. It hurt so much. He didn't want to but it would benefit the both of them. He had long silver hair and dark green eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and baggy black jeans.

She rose back to her feet and latched back onto his arm."No. Please. Aishiteru.I love you. No."Jamille continued to wail.

Kimimaru flinched at her words.'_No I have to go now. Besides what does she know. She is just a child. Just a child...'_ He felt the tears built up right before he knocked the girl unconscience. He walked through the door into the darkness of the night and jumped off into the night sky.

_**A Couple of Hours Later**_

It was still dark outside when Jamille rose to her feet. She walked to the bathroom, washed her face, and changed into a dark green tanktop and baggy black shorts. She leaped off into the dark sky to a poorly built red house. She climbed through the window and landed on the ground with a soft thud. A kunai whizzed pass her right ear.

"It's me Sanzo."she whispered. There was a slightly irritated tone in her voice.

A light was turned on and she saw a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was holding a katana in his hand and a pillow in the other hand.

"Wake up Hakkai."said the blue eyed boy as he threw a pillow across the room onto the other bed.

"DIE COOKIE MONSTER!"the other boy yelled as he leaped up into the air. He landed back on the with a soft thud.

The other two just stared.

"Um sorry. The cookie monster tried to turn my scythe into a cookie and eat it."Hakkai said with a lopsided grin,"What's going on Millie-chan?"

"Stop calling me that."Jamille yelled,"We're gonna go find Naruto-kun."

"Why?"Sanzo asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Now get on some clothes and get dressed."she ordered.

Both boys quickly got up and pulled on some clothes. Sanzo wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. Hakkai pulled on the first thing he saw which was a white shirt with a bloody sleeve and some of Sanzo's jeans.

All three climbed out the window and raced off into the darkness.

TBC

**Profiles**

**Name:**Jamille(no known family name)

**Alias:**Millie-chan(Naruto, Hakkai, Sanzo, Meyumi, Kimimaru)

**D.O.B.:**November 2nd (6 years old)

**Height:**3' 6''

**Weight:**46lbs

**Blood Type:**AB

**Personality:**Bratty, bitchy, short tempered

**Favorite food:**Pocky

**Least Favorite food:**Anything Green

**Who'd She Like to Fight:**Meyumi

**Favorite Phrase:**Ya stinkin whore

**Hobbies:**Making people think she's insane

**Appearance:**She has dark green hair that stops at mid-back. Her eyes are pale lavender and she wears a green tanktop with baggy black jeans. She also wears a green kimono like top with long sleeves on it and black capris.

**O0o0o0o0**

**Name:**Aoi Hakkai

**Alias:**Kai-kun

**D.O.B.:**April 29(8 years old)

**Height:**4'3''

**Weight:**59lbs

**Blood Type:**B

**Personality:**Loud, always hungry, messy

**Favorite Food:**Chocolate Chip cookies

**Least Favorite Food:**Oatmeal cookies

**Who'd He'd Like to Fight:**Kimimaru

**Favorite Phrase:**DIE COOKIE MONSTER

**Hobbies:**Eating

**Appearance:**He has spiky brown hair and green eyes. At the nape of his neck he has a long ponytail that he hides in his shirt. He wears a black muscle shirt under a white cape with 3 spikes on each shoulder. He wears black pants with a scythe in a skull belt. He also wears black boots. He can also be seen in an unbuttoned red shirt with a green dragon on it and denim jeans with black boots.

**O0oo0o0o0o0**

**Name:**Aoi Sanzo

**Alias:**None

**D.O.B.:**April 29(8 years old)

**Height:**4'3''

**Weight:**57 lbs

**Blood Type:**B

**Personality:**Quiet, attentive, protective

**Favorite Food:**Sugar Cane

**Least Favorite Food:**Pocky

**Who'd He'd Like to Fight:**Kimimaru

**Favorite Phrase:**(tilts head to the side)Are you sure about that?

**Hobbies**:Drawing, watching over Jamille

**Appearance:**He looks just like Hakkai except with blue eyes. He wears the same thing as Hakkai only in white. His cape is black. He wears 2 katanas in his belt. His boots are black. He also wears a black shirt with baggy black jeans and black boots.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Terri:Sorry It took so long to update but I've been busy with school. Well on to the reviews.**

**Kagirinai Wanryoku:Yes his seal will be fixed otherwise he would be cranky and end up shoving a stick up Sasuke's ass for messing with Naru-chan**

**Ruto Von Barch:Ha ha ha. I rule. I'm glad you're back and I'm still looking for a souvenir.**

**Naruto1110:Email me when you write one. I love to read.**

**hope master:I'll put the age at the beginning of the chapter. If you don't want to you don't have to read the profiles.**

**reikage-sama -lord spirit s...:Thanks.**

**yuffiegal:(waves back)I won't.**

**Dragon Man 180:I was planning on them working on that during the trip to the village hidden in the mist arc. All shall fear Gaara. I feel sorry for them to but I can't let Naruto have a carefree life no matter no matter how tempting it is. I finally figured out how I want the villagers to find out about the Kyuubi. Now the problem is how do they find out about Gaara. When I get a scanner I show you the picture I drew of her.**

**latafmodginkianp1618:Thanks.**

**LoveDetermination:Thank you.**

**Psycho Supernova:I heard it from my friends and people on the site use it so I just went along with it. It's so sad what happened to them but cool because they are ultra powerful with it.**

**Hglove4evr:Thanks and I'll get him when I update Cyberlinked. I must hide my cookies from Hakkai and that damed cookie monster.**

**O0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0**

**Terri: I'm sorry for the late update and I probably won't update till Christmas break. Oh yeah I am changing my name to Liren to rebel against my mom. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is the most I've written and I plan on writing even longer chapters. I tried to update on Thanksgiving but for some reason I couldn't get on my account. This is the first time I've gotten on the computer since. Ja ne.**


	3. Sad Notes

**Terri:Sadly my computer had an eletrical surge or something and I can't even get on let along access my saved files. I get a new computer in about 2-4 monthes so now I have to retype my entire last chap of The Complications of a Ninja. The only way I'm is because I'm using the school computer. I would type it here but some girl keeps reading over my shoulder. I managed to email half the chapter to my beta reader before it happened (i think)so it you want me to I will upload what I have at the moment. Just let me know.**

**Reviews:**

**Dragon Man 180:Read towards the end of the last chapter(no.1). Me too. ATOMIC WEDGIES!**

**Heroes-of-Love:Thank you and the reason will be shown later on in the story. There were some hints as to why he left. **

**Lyon Ryuushi:lmao!!!**

**kingdom219:I assure you there will be many unexpected twist in this story.**

**wheathermangohanssj4:Man that was hard to write. In the latest chapter of the chapter Naruto's mom and dad's names were revealed. Even though I know who they were and their names I'm gonna stick with these. I think that Mayumi acts like Naruto's mother in some ways. They did say she was a pretty tomboy. Although Mayumi may be a little more immature.**

**Ninjagirl4ever:Thanks but sadly I don't think that's happening.**

**Anarchyx25x:(read above)**

**629648916231**

**Terri:Well thats all. I've been meaning to ask this for the longest sooooo should Gaara go to the acadamy? Should I skip ahead to them being assigned to a team or should I show their life in the acadamy with little skips here and there? I need to know before I update. Otherwise I can't update. Well JA!!!**


End file.
